Lira Wessex
Lira Wessex (de soltera Blissex) era la hija del famoso ingeniero de la República Galáctica Walex Blissex, y una ingeniera consumada en su propio derecho. Cuando todavía era Lira Blissex, diseño el [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] para la República Galáctica, usando más tarde su éxito en ese proyecto y el poder político que obtuvo con su matrimonio, con el futuro Moff Denn Wessex, logro impulsar su gran proyecto, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]]. Ante una tormenta de controversia, Wessex fue reivindicada cuando la clase Imperial tuvo éxito. En los años posteriores, ella mejoró más su diseños con la creación del [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]]. Cuando el fracaso de la clase Imperial de Wessex se hizo evidente, ella arregló que su padre fuera capturado, con la intención de que lo interrogaran para ella obtener cualquier detalle sobre el diseño de la nave que le pudiera ayudar. Blissex fue llevado al [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] Subyugador con el pretexto de que su estaba muriendo, allí fue capturado por el Imperio. Un ataque Rebelde forzó un cambio de planes para Wessex, haciendo que la nave se autodestruyera para acabar con ellos. Cuando Blissex y sus compañeros Rebeldes escaparon, Wessex se vio obligada a huir del Destructor Estelar sin sus prisioneros. Posteriormente fue contactada por el Doctor Vreen, un experto en inteligencia artificial de Ciudad de las Nubes que había diseñado un droide capaz de comandar una nave estelar, quien le propuso utilizar el droide para crear una nave autocrontrolada. Vreen le enseño su droide, X0-X1, y lo conecto a la núcleo de la computadora de la Ciudad de las Nubes, sólo para que se hiciera cargo de la ciudad mientras que ella estaba allí. Wessex se reunió con su padre durante la crisis, y se vio obligada a trabajar con él para detener a X0-X1 y salvar la ciudad. Biografía Vida en la República thumb|left|220px|Walex y Lira Blissex, contemplando un nuevo diseño. Hija de Walex Blissex, un ingeniero de naves estelares que diseño el [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] para la República Galáctica, Lira Blissex siguió los pasos de su padre.The Star Wars Sourcebook Lira era la mejor estudiante que su padre había entrenado, y ella creció para ser una ingeniera experta. Debido a que Walex nunca había aprendido a usar las computadoras, Lira hizo mucho trabajo de computadoras en su lugar.. Durante las Guerras Clon, la tecnología de diseño de naves de guerra mejoró por amplios márgenes; debido a la búsqueda desesperada de crear naves de combate más grandes, rápidas y armadas, los ingenieros de ambos bandos compitieron en una frenética carrera armamentística. Mientras su padre trabajaba en el Destructor Estelar clase Victoria junto con Motores Estelares Rendili, Lira encabezaba el tanque de ideas de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, el cual diseño una serie de naves de guerra en forma de daga. Entre los diseños de los APK se encontraba el [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]], un crucero de ataque de más de un kilómetro de largo. El buen servicio de la clase Venator en la guerra fue una fuente de orgullo para todos sus diseñadores, pero para Lira, junto al resto de sus éxitos, fue un paso hacía los planes más grandes que tenía en mente. Su último proyecto de ensueño fue el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperator]], que a raíz de su anterior éxito logro obtener luz verde para su creación, utilizando el trabajo de su padre como base de su diseño. Los primeros Imperators vieron servicio activo en algunas fuerzas de ataque de la República durante las Guerras Clon.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Poco antes del final de la guerra, Lira se casó con Denn Wessex, un Comandante de la Armada de la República y un genio de la tecnología. El nuevo Imperio Ahora Lira Wessex, esposa de uno de los primeros Moffs del nuevo Imperio Galáctico, utilizo la recién descubierta influencia otorgada por su matrimonio para impulsar sus programas de Destructores Estelares. Lira vio el nuevo Imperio como una oportunidad y con mucho gusto aceptó el Nuevo Orden, lo que la puso en desacuerdo con su padre, a quien no le gustaba como el Imperio utilizaba sus naves-el las creo como instrumentos para mantener la paz-como armas de masacre. Finalmente, Lira perdió el contacto con su padre, quien se escondió del Imperio y luego se unió a la Alianza Rebelde. Mientras tanto, las palabras de Denn Wessex le ganaron una gran influencia política, y rápidamente avanzo dentro de la máquina de guerra Imperial. thumb|157px|Denn Wessex, esposo de Lira Wessex. Poco después del final de las Guerras Clon, los Imperators de pruebas fueron fabricados en las instalaciones clasificadas del Imperio. Pero cuando Lira propuso la producción del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, la versión finalizada y renombrada de la clase Imperator, estalló un conflicto entre varias divisiones del Imperio, militares y civiles, las cuales se preguntaban si era práctico o incluso posible. Los planetas tenían productos brutos internos más baratos que el costo de una sola de estas naves de guerra. Los debates acalorados sobre la nave entre los estrategas militares de la Armada Imperial, la Comisión de Supervisión Militar y el próximamente eliminado Comité de Presupuesto del Senado arriesgaron la integridad del Imperio. Pero Lira logro que finalmente la clase Imperial entrara en producción. Al menos una de estas naves fue producida personalmente por ella, el Vengador."Imperial Star Destroyer" SpecPlate En algún momento, ella también actuó como la principal arquitecto naval en la reparación del Enviado Estelar."Millennium Falcon" SpecPlate"Millennium Falcon" TechPlate Observando que la Armada Imperial carecía de naves pequeñas que apoyaran a los escuadrones de cazas TIE lanzados desde los Destructores Estelares, Lira diseño la [[Corbeta clase Incursor/Leyendas|corbeta clase Incursor]]. La nave de 150 metros de largo estaba equipada con múltiples puntos fuertes que le permitían repeler los ataques de los cazas estelares Rebeldes. El lanzamiento de esta corbeta fue exitoso, y los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat comenzaron a fabricar Corbetas clase Incursor en el 6 ABY. Sin embargo, Lira no había terminado con el diseño del Destructor Estelar. Deseosa de mejorar la clase Imperial, se dio cuenta que su poder de intimidación provenía de su inmenso tamaño y se propuso a crear una nave aún más grande que dejaría enanos a los destructores clase Imperial.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Durante los primeros días del Nuevo Orden, diseño un prototipo de un Superdestructor Estelar que tenía 12 kilómetros de largo el cual entro secretamente en construcción bajo los auspicios del Proyecto Sarlacc. Después de que el prototipo fuera destruido por un grupo de resistencia,The Essential Guide to Warfare Lira renovó sus esfuerzos para producir el titánico Destructor Estelar. El resultado final fue el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], una nave de guerra de 19 kilómetros de largo que fue construida en Fondor y más tarde estuvo en servicio bajo el mando de Darth Vader. La captura de Walex Blissex El diseño de la clase Imperial de Lira, aunque basado en el trabajo de su padre, demostró ser inferior a sus diseños en varias maneras; la construcción de las naves fue más costosa que con los métodos de Walex, y el resultado fue menos eficiente en el uso y operación de energía. Con un total de 174.000 defectos en el diseño de la clase Imperial, Espectro del Pasado''el proyecto de la clase ''Imperial estuvo amenazado. Dándose cuenta de que había perdido algún aspecto importante del trabajo de su padre, Lira planeo el arresto de su padre. No sólo tenía la intención de extraer la información que necesitaba de él, sino que esperaba que la captura de Walex elevara aún más el estatus de su familia dentro del Imperio. El esposo de Lira, Denn, estableció una serie de holodiscos en toda la galaxia con un mensaje para Walex; su hija, según Denn, estaba muriendo y deseaba reconciliarse con su padre antes de su muerte. A Walex se le dijo que fuera al Destructor Estelar clase Victoria Subyugador, que estaría atracado en la Estación Espacial de Kwenn supuestamente en una misión de reabastecimiento. Acompañado por dos compañeros Rebeldes, Rexellian Marshall y Kan Deans, Walex se reunió con el capitán Kolaff a bordo del Subyugador, quien rápidamente lanzó a los tres Rebeldes al bloque de detención del Destructor Estelar. Sin saberlo Walex, Lira se encontraba en la nave para supervisar el interrogatorio de su padre, y después de encarcelar a los Rebeldes, Kolaff la felicitó por su éxito.The Official Star Wars Fact File 121 thumb|left|250px|Lira Wessex con el capitán Kolaff. El interrogatorio de Walex comenzó, con un droide de interrogación Imperial interrogándolo sobre los detalles de los Destructores Estelares. Sin embargo, el Subyugador cayó bajo el ataque de una flota de la Alianza, llamada Fuerza de Ataque Estrellas Caídas, que desconocía que Walex estaba a bordo. La primera oleada del ataque de las Estrellas Caídas devastó al Subyugador, incapacitándolo varios sistemas de la nave, incluyendo muchos de sus sistemas de energía, la mayoría de las armas, todos los escudos, y muchos de los motores-liberando a los Rebeldes en el proceso. Kolaff desvió la energía restante a los motores, haciendo que la nave pareciese más dañada de lo que estaba. Cuando Lira sugirió que la nave no estaba en una situación prometedora, Kolaff le conto se plan de atraer a la segundo ola de ataque de las Estrellas Caídas y ajustar la secuencia de autodestrucción de la nave para que durara tres horas y así eliminar a los Rebeldes junto con la nave. Lira le proporciono los códigos necesarios para hacerlo. Cuando Walex y los Rebeldes descubrieron de los sistemas informáticos de la nave que la autodestrucción era inminente, también se enteraron que la secuencia había sido activada por un código que sólo conocían Walex y su hija, revelando al ingeniero que Lira estaba a bordo de la nave y que había estado detrás de su encarcelamiento. Mientras tanto, Lira estaba todavía en el puente con Kolaff aguardando el ataque de la Fuerza de Ataque Estrellas Caídas. A diferencia del capitán, ella no estaba preocupada por la flota, sino por su padre. Aunque Kolaff, que se había encargado de enviar varias emboscadas de soldados de asalto, creía que los Rebeldes estaban muertos, Lira no estaba convencida, y le ordeno a Kolaff capturarlos con vida antes de que la nave se autodestruyese. Kolaff finalmente se cansó de las tácticas de Lira y fue él personalmente a buscar a los Rebeldes.The Official Star Wars Fact File 130 Mientras tanto, Lira se dirigía a la torre de control del hangar de la nave para esperar al capitán. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Kolaff, fue derrotado por los Rebeldes en un duelo de AT-ST, lo que permitió que Walex y los demás se dirigiesen al hangar. Lira les ordeno a los soldados en el hangar que atacaran, y luego comenzó a disparar contra los Rebeldes. Cuando la marea de la batalla se volvió contra sus soldados, Lira huyó. Ella fue perseguida en un pasillo, donde ella se giró hacía sus atacantes y les lanzo un detonador térmico. Cuando Walex apareció, el bacilo brevemente sobre si dispararle, lo que ocasiono que fuera embestido por una oleada de droides renegados que huían de las áreas dañadas de la nave. Lira se retiró y los Rebeldes pudieron escapar. Antes de que la secuencia de autodestrucción del Subyugador se terminara, ella llegó a la lanzadera Tatium y escapó de la nave, enviando un mensaje a la Armada para informarle del fracaso de la misión y confirmar su cita en un conjunto de coordenadas previamente preestablecidas. La crisis de X0-X1 A raíz del incidente en el Subyugador, Lira empezó a odiar a los Rebeldes y aún más a su padre. En algún momento, ella se instaló un conjunto de implantes borg en su cráneo que le permitía conectarse a la interfaz de las computadoras. Lira continua pensando en nuevos diseños de naves estelares; en una fiesta en las Torres Turísticas de la Ciudad de las Nubes, ella menciono su deseo de construir una nave que pudiera controlarse, una idea que fue escuchada por el Doctor Vreen, un experto en inteligencia artificial que hasta hace poco había trabajado en los Laboratorios Bioniip de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Vreen sacó a Lira a un lado y le contó sobre un proyecto que él y su compañero, Issan Len, habían estado desarrollando, un droide llamado X0-X1 que podía dominar una nave estelar por sí mismo y había demostrado su habilidad táctica en simulacros. Lira, cuya reputación había sufrido un golpe con su fracaso en el Subyugador, estaba interesada; sin embargo, guardó la información de Vreen para ella, con la intención de presentar personalmente al droide al Imperio una vez se lo hubieran enseñado. thumb|200px|Lira Wessex durante la Crisis de la Ciudad de las Nubes. El plan de Vreen de probar la valía de su droide a Lira consistía en robar al droide, conectarlo al núcleo de la computadora de la Ciudad las Nubes y ordenarla que convirtiera la ciudad en una plataforma de armas. Él creía que si le demostraba lo capaz que era el droide, este podía pasar a ser el comandante de una nave estelar. Sin embargo, Vreen subestimo la programación del droide, y después de estar conectado al núcleo, X0-X1 decidió que la manera más eficiente de llevar a cabo sus directivas era asumir el control de la ciudad por completo, convirtiendo a todos los habitantes en droides. X0-X1 hizo que Vreen llevara a cabo este plan diseñando un tipo de droide conocido como Droide Evolucionado, que era capaz de convertir a los seres orgánicos en droides que podían ser controlados por X0-X1. El día siguiente de que Vreen conectara a X0-X1 al núcleo de la computadora, Lira regresó a la Ciudad de las Nubes bajo un pseudónimo, con la intención de encontrarse con Vreen en el Casino Real. X0-X1 se enteró de esto por parte de Vreen, pero fue incapaz de rastrear a Lira debido al nombre falso, lo que lo llevo a buscar otro medio para encontrarla. Un grupo de Rebeldes, incluyendo a Walex Blissex, habían llegado a la ciudad para reunirse con Issan Len, quien tenía la intención de entregarle la tecnología del droide. Sin embargo, X0-X1 había matado a Len a través del droide de protocolo F-3PO, y sembró información falsa sobre el asesinato de Len a través de un droide de recepción en los Laboratorios Bioniip, donde los Rebeldes investigaban el asesinato. El droide les dijo que F-3PO pertenecía a Lira y les informo que podían encontrarla en el Casino Real. Mientras tanto, Lando Calrissian, que conocía el trato de Lira y Vreen y también sospechaba de su participación en el asesinato, se disfrazó y fue al Casino Real. Lira jugó varias partidas de sabacc con él mientras que Calrissian trataba, sin éxito, de sacarle información. A medida que pasaba el tiempo de su cita con Vreen, Lira empezó a preguntarse qué le había pasado; reviso el mostrador de su hotel para ver si había recibido algún mensaje de él, y al regresar al casino se topó con su padre y los Rebeldes. Lira se preguntó si los Rebeldes eran los responsables de la tardanza de Vreen y decidió quedarse en el casino con ellos, sintiéndose más seguro con ellos que en las calles. Ella investigo al grupo para ver si conseguía alguna información sobre el paradero de Vreen, pensando ella que en cualquier momento podía llamar a las autoridades de la ciudad; cuando los Rebeldes le preguntaron por F-3PO, ella negó que alguna vez tuvo a ese droide. Por fin X0-X1 puso su plan en acción; con todas las personas que sabían de su existencia reunidas en el casino, lanzo un ataque contra ellos. El campo de interferencia de la mesa de sabacc se extendió para neutralizar las armas de todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa, poco antes de que un droide de trabajo pesado H4-5D se estrellara contra el casino. Cuando los Rebeldes lucharon contra el droide, Lira huyó. Ella realizo una trasmisión al Capitán Orsk del Destructor Estelar Intrépido, informándole al Capitán del ataque e insistiendo en que la misión continuaría mantenía, en secreto a menos que no supiera de ella en las próximas 24 horas. No mucho después de esto. X0-X1 desencadenó un apagón a través de toda la Ciudad de las Nubes y comenzó a ordenar a sus droides que llenaran los conductos de aire con los Droides Evolucionados. thumb|left|150px|Lira Wessex. Lira se reunió más tarde con Helm Iskraker, un ladrón que había trabajado con Vreen antes y había estado presente en el casino. Después de que los dos compararan sus notas de Vreen, Lira contrató a Iskraker para robar los números de serie de las cerraduras que se encontraban en el camino hacía el núcleo de la computadora central de Bellum, un falsificador que Vreen había utilizado para hacer copias de las llaves de esas mismas cerraduras. Lira entonces contrató a varios mercenarios, y junto a ellos fueron a la bahía del hangar 487B, donde la nave de Iskraker Orbita Errante se encontraba atracada. Mientras Iskraker le entregaba a Lira la caja de ordenadores con los números de serie de las cerraduras, fueron interrumpidos por Walex y los Rebeldes; con la intención de detener a X0-X1 ellos mismos, también estaban buscando los números de serie de las cerraduras. Mientras sus mercenarios mantenían distraídos a los Rebeldes, Lira huyó del hangar. Corrió hacia una estrecha cornisa que rodeaba la Ciudad de las Nubes, donde un paso equivocado significaba una caída de millas en las nubes de Bespin. Lira se detuvo brevemente para conectar la caja de la computadora a sus implantes craneales y descargo los números, luego siguió huyendo de los Rebeldes, que ahora se habían trasladado a la cornisa. Desafortunadamente para ella, fue sacada de la repiso por una ráfaga de viento, sujetándose de una antena, lo que permitió que los Rebeldes la alcanzaran; antes de dejar que la ayudaran a levantarse, Lira dejo caer la caja con los números de serie, asegurándose así de que los Rebeldes la necesitasen si iban a llegar a X0-X1. Conociendo los números de serie de las cerraduras, Lira podría ayudar a los Rebeldes a encontrar la secuencia correcta de puertas que los llevaría al núcleo de la computadora y a X0-X1. Lira y los Rebeldes regresaron a la ciudad, y fueron a la primera puerta que los llevaría hacía el núcleo, mientras ella y los Rebeldes intercambiaban información sobre por qué habían venido a la Ciudad de las Nubes y que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los Rebeldes tenían un plan para destruir a X0-X1 mediante la inyección de un lote de Droides Evolucionados que reprogramarían al droide. Sin saberlo los Rebeldes, Lira estaba siendo vigilada por un grupo de matones del distrito de la Ciudad Portuaria. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, cerca del Café de K'cri, Lira confirmó que era el lugar correcto al verificar los números de serie, y el equipo se abrió camino. Lira los ayudo a encontrar la segunda puerta y las subsiguientes. El grupo se vio obligado a frustrar y evadir una serie de trampas y barricadas que fueron establecidas por los androides de X0-X1. Cuando llegaron por fin a la última puerta, Lira la abrió con el patrón de bloqueo almacenado en sus implantes. Después de un breve intento de lucha contra X0-X1, Walex tuvo una idea para derrotarlo: quitarle todo el poder al núcleo; Lira señalo que eso también haría que la Ciudad de las Nubes se desplomara. Este hecho les dio sólo treinta segundos para desactivar al droide; después de que Walex le quitara el poder al núcleo, los Rebeldes tuvieron éxito en desactivarlo, lo volvió a encender de nuevo, trayendo a la Ciudad de las Nubes de vuelta a su altitud normal y acabando con la amenaza de los Droides Evolucionados. Lira en ese momento sacó un desintegrador y tomó a su padre como rehén cuando sus matones contratados entraron en la habitación y se enfrentaron a los Rebeldes. En ese momento, Lando Calrissian, su ayudante Lobot, y miembros de la Guardia Alada de Bespin llegaron al núcleo. Calrissian le informó a Lira que había oído el mensaje que ella le mando al Intrépido, pero le dijo que nunca había salido del sistema debido a la interferencia. Calrissian la amenazó con revelar que había estado involucrada en una misión deshonesta, pero le sugirió mantener el asunto entre ellos dos. Lira lo aceptó, y fue escoltada desde el centro del núcleo por los guardias de Calrissian. Personalidad y rasgos Lira Wessex estaba motivada por la ambición y el poder, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para avanzar dentro de las filas del Imperio. Incluso con sus logros, Lira estaba continuamente preparada para pasar a proyectos más grandiosos, refinando y ampliando su trabajo anterior. Ella era fría y distante, acostumbrada a ser obedecida y era capaz de usar sus palabras para afectar un gran cambió político. Aunque Lira era considerada hermosa, su fuerza lograba una mayor impresión en los que la rodeaban. Ella era implacable en sus búsquedas y era considerada como una maestra severa. Lira era también una ingeniera inteligente, y ella despreciaba estar bajo la sombra de su padre, anhelando salir de ella y probar su propio valor como diseñadora de naves estelares. La dedicación a su trabajo, la llevo a tener implantes borg instalados en su cráneo para ayudarla en los cálculos al diseñar naves. Mientras que su padre rechazaba los ideales del Imperio y del Nuevo Orden, Lira los abrazó de todo corazón, teniendo gran fe en el Emperador Palpatine y viendo su Nuevo Orden como una oportunidad para ella. Cuando Walex se unió a la Rebelión, Lira se dispuso a engañarlo y traicionarlo por sus propios fines, incluso lo torturo para obtener la información necesaria. Después del incidente en el Subyugador, ella llegó a odiar a su padre y a sus compañeros Rebeldes, y en última instancia estaba dispuesta a matarlo si era necesario. Entre bastidores Aunque Lira Wessex fue nombrada en 1987 por The Star Wars Sourcebook, escrito por Bill Slavicsek y Curtis Smith, como la inventora del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial—una información repetida varias veces en libros de referencia como el Imperial Sourcebook y The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels—ella ha aparecido realmente solamente en dos fuentes: Starfall y Crisis on Cloud City, ambas lanzadas en 1989. Una ilustración de Lira Wessex de Crisis on Cloud City fue originalmente un dibujo conceptual de Leia Organa en la Ciudad de las Nubes, dibujado por Ralph McQuarrie para [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]].The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Para su inclusión en Starfall en el compendio Classic Adventures: Volume Five, se incluyó un nuevo arte de Lira Wessex. Apariciones * *''Starfall'' * *''Crisis on Cloud City'' Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *"Imperial Star Destroyer" SpecPlate *"Millennium Falcon" SpecPlate *"Millennium Falcon" TechPlate * Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Personal científico e ingeniero del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personal de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat